


your promise

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, TSUKISHIMA HAS A GIRLFRIEND O H NO, i felt rly bad for yams while writing this, iM SORRY CHILD, there's a random girl in this but she's not v important so ;;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: "Tsukki!"
Twelve year old Yamaguchi Tadashi was ambitious.
And one of his ambitions was to be friends with Tsukishima Kei, forever.
"What, Yamaguchi?”
Yamaguchi grinned as he embraced Tsukishima, giggling happily.
"Will you stay by me forever, Tsukki?"
Tsukishima flushed a hazy pink, pouting slightly.
But there was a promise hidden in his golden eyes.
"Yeah, sure."





	

**Author's Note:**

> tSukKIYAMA DAYYYYY
> 
> lil boys being boyfriends
> 
> i got inspired by this small comic i found on tumblr, but that was awhile ago so i can't really remember who :(  
> SORRY IF YOU'RE READING THIS, PERSON WHO DREW THAT GREAT COMIC
> 
> this is dedicated to my friend mattsun who reminded me it was their special lil day so  
> i owe you one
> 
> enJOY

 

"Uwah! Tsukishima got a girlfriend!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing straight at the girl who was sitting beside Tsukishima at a different table, and was holding his hand.

"Hinata," Kageyama said, but his words went unheard.

"Wow! She's so cute!" Hinata leaned forward towards the couple, trying to get a closer look at the girl.

"Hinata," Kageyama repeated, a little louder. The bright-haired boy continued gawking at the fact that Tsukishima had gotten himself a girlfriend.

"He's so luck-"

"Hinata."

Kageyama's sudden stern call shook Hinata out of his trance, and he turned to see Kageyama looking forward, a sense of pity within his navy-blue orbs.

Hinata looked forward as well, and the sight before him was anything but pretty.

"Yeah!" Yamaguchi giggled.

Tears streaked down his cheeks, his cheeks red as he wiped away the falling tears. His eyes were shut, and his voice was filled with pain.

"She's cute." 

Yet, Yamaguchi had the bravery to smile through the pain.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Tsukki!"_

_Twelve-year-old Yamaguchi Tadashi was ambitious._

_And one of his ambitions was to be friends with Tsukishima Kei, forever._

_"What, Yamaguchi?”_

_Yamaguchi grinned as he embraced Tsukishima, giggling happily._

_"Will you stay by me forever, Tsukki?"_

_Tsukishima flushed a hazy pink, pouting slightly._

_But there was a promise hidden in his golden eyes._

_"Yeah, sure."_

 

 

 

 

 

“Oi Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima turned around to face the slightly shorter setter, who had a scowl plastered across his face.

“Watch out King, you’re gonna get wrinkles before you even hit twenty with all your scowls,” Tsukishima smirked, before Kageyama suddenly grabbed his collar, pulling Tsukishima closer to Kageyama- a scenario reminding him of Yamaguchi’s sudden snap during the Tokyo Training Camp.

“You hurt Yamaguchi really badly, you asshole,” Kageyama said through gritted teeth, and a small wave of fear rushed through Tsukishima as he saw the pure rage in Kageyama’s eyes.

Glancing slightly to the side, he saw Hinata, glaring directly at him with a glare filled with anger that Tsukishima didn’t even know the small boy had.

Kageyama dropped Tsukishima before walking away with Hinata, leaving Tsukishima alone in the hallway.

_You hurt Yamaguchi really badly, you asshole.”_

Tsukishima laughed to himself.

_Idiot King, I already know._

 

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima noticed.

He noticed how Yamaguchi no longer called his “Tsukki!” with the same joy.

He noticed how Yamaguchi stopped eating lunch with him.

He noticed how Yamaguchi’s performance- both in academics and volleyball- had dropped drastically.

He noticed and noticed and noticed, and he wished he could stop noticing because-

_It hurt him too much._

_Way, way too much._

The light in Yamaguchi’s eyes were not the same; it was as if the light had never been there before.

And it hurt Tsukishima knowing that he had caused Yamaguchi to become like this.

It hurt.

_It really, really hurt._

 

 

 

 

 

_“Kei!”_

_“Yes, Tadashi?”_

_“I love you!”_

_“I lo-“_

Tsukishima shot up, heart racing, and drenched in sweat.

He knew what he had to do.

And he wondered why he hadn’t done it sooner.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yamaguchi,” he called to Yamaguchi on their way home after school, hopeful for an answer, and an answer he received.

“Don’t you have to attend to your girlfriend?” Yamaguchi’s pain-filled voice stabbed Tsukishima’s heart, increasing his guilt by tenfold.

“I… I broke up with her,” Tsukishima mumbled, causing Yamaguchi to turn so quick he could have gotten whiplash.

“You what?” The freckled boy’s eyes were wide open, and it was at this moment when Tsukishima had realised that there was the smallest bit hope in Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“I know I’m an asshole,” Tsukishima stepped forward, “But I really need you to forgive me.”

“And why should I?” Yamaguchi frowned, and Tsukishima could see the tears forming.

“Because I’m selfish and I need you to be mine,” Tsukishima mumbled, looking away.

Then, there was silence.

And there was silence for approximately 12 seconds and Tsukishima couldn’t stand every millisecond of it.

12 seconds of silence, before Yamaguchi tackled Tsukishima to the ground, his face a mess of tears and joy.

“I’m selfish too, s-so please keep me safe,” Yamaguchi mumbled into Tsukishima’s chest, and for the first time in a long time,

Tsukishima didn’t feel the pain any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! :D  
> tumblr: thewritingloser


End file.
